


Up a tree

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: An itty bitty...teeny weeny...short...story man.First kiss story.A baby companion peice for Spring Time Rain.Fluff and fluff...fluff.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Mai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Up a tree

"Ha ha! You slow poke!" A playful Goten called down at Mai. She struggled to climb the branches of the tree. The New Year always meant crazy fireworks at the Capsule Corp Main Lab. The entire city came out to get a view. 

"I'll help you." Trunks grabbed her arm and whisked her up to the top. He always tried his hardest to impress the dark haired cutie. She still rebuffed him at times. Explaining that she was too old for him. But lately she had seemed to enjoy being his company. After all he was 14 and not some little kid anymore. Goten though...he would always be a kid. 

"Oh crap we're really high up here." Mai clung to Trunks shirt. The branch wobbled under everyone's weight. "What if the branch breaks?" She made the mistake of looking down. 

"That's easy. We'll just float." Goten demonstrated by hovering a few inches above the branch then resting back down. 

"I CANT FLY YOU DOOFUS!" Mai yelled. 

"Dont worry about it. I'd never let you fall." Trunks wrapped his arm around her like a regular ladies man.  
Mai couldnt help but sigh at such a sweet sentiment. 

"Ooooooo. Smoochy smoochy..." Goten teased. 

Off in the distance a small trail of fire flew into the sky. A pop! It was the first firework. 

"Shhhh!" Mai quieted him. They all turned their attention to the fiery display. Mai had watched the fireworks at Briefs New Year party each year. But something about being close to Trunks and the warm night air really made this moment special. 

Everyday her past feels less and less real. Her previous adulthood is vague and foggy. And her previous childhood seems the memory of memory. Pilaf had bought a house with the Zeni hed gotten from Shenron and he's been like a dad to her since. It's just what life was now. Every new year was a chance to live better than she had. To choose better. The fireworks blazed on and on. Mai felt the callused hand of Trunks reach for hers. She turned and faced him. He was looking at her for her approval. The last 3 years he's followed her around relentlessly. Trying to kiss her and getting met with a slap...

His lips looked soft and inside Mai felt her heart beating. She leaned forward. "Kiss me..." she whispered agaisnt his lips. 

She barely finished as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply. His wait was finally finally over.... Losing the balance on the branch he lifted her into the sky twirling to the night. His first kiss. 

Goten snapped a twig near by. "Ahh....gross."


End file.
